


3G

by Calico_Neko



Series: FAVONE [21]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, F/M, One Shot, fem! akashi, genderbend akashi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriyama itu Ganteng mampus. Gombalannya maut. Tapi kenapa ia Gagal menggaet Akashi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	3G

**Author's Note:**

> KuroBasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> 3G © cnbdg2908150014

Oke. Pertama-tama, mari kita buka kisah ini dengan sebuah tanya.

_Siapakah Moriyama Yoshitaka?_

Hm…. Pertanyaan mudah itu. Sebab—

TIDAK ADA YANG TIDAK MENGETAHUI YOSHITAKA-SENPAI!

Mahasiswa tingkat tiga di sebuah jurusan teknik salah satu universitas tersohor. Otak encer dompet lancar. Sudah pintar tajir pula. Nilai plus tersebut seakan belum hatam apabila tidak menambahkan kata 'tampan'. Iya, Moriyama itu ganteng. Kalau kata junior-juniornya di uni, "Yoshitaka-senpai itu gantengnya keterlaluan! Ganteng mampus!".

Kedipan mata, tebar kulit, sentilan genit, termasuk pekikan KYAA! tidak pernah absen setiap kali sang senior melangkah anggun melewati jubelan fans. Dengan tinggi tubuh yang pas bagi kepala-kepala haus belaian untuk direbahkan di atas dada bidang, mata berkilau cemerlang disertai tatapan tajam menghipnotis hingga membangkitkan hasrat untuk memiliki, Moriyama nyaris perfecto. Tak boleh tertinggal, ciri fisik khas yang membedakannya dari pemuda-pemuda lain yang jelas kalah ganteng darinya.

Adalah rambut hitam, berkilau, harum, nan lembut, disertai poni miring menawan. Tatkala angin bertiup menggelitiki anak-anak rambut hingga menari, di kala itu pulalah Moriyama akan menyibakkan poni tersayang ke belakang, memamerkan dahi tanpa kilapan minyak, meminta untuk dikecup.

"Ah, maaf, Saiko-chan. Sedari pagi aku sudah harus latihan taekwondo. Sudah cuci muka tapi aku merasa wajahku masih kotor. Jadi, maaf ya, kalau hari ini dahiku harus sendiri dulu tanpa kecupan lembut Saiko-chan."

Saiko hanya satu dari seabrek penyuka Moriyama yang tidak keberatan melakukan indirect kiss dengan gadis-gadis lain yang turut mengecupi dahi Moriyama setiap harinya. Ia menghela sebal. Bibir mungil terlapis lipgloss rasa lemon manyun. Si ganteng mampus tersenyum. Ibu jari pun terangkat, menyapukan belahan bibir bawah sang gadis dengan perlahan, mematri kehalusan gundukan kenyalnya dalam memori.

"Aku juga tidak mau, bibir manis ini harus menyapa dahiku yang kotor. Aku tidak akan rela. Bibir Saiko-chan hanya boleh mengecup yang bersih." Sang gadis OC sekali lewat dalam kisah ini membentuk merah muda di pipi. Malu, mau, sedikit terangsang pula berkat tindakan Moriyama setelahnya.

"Tapi sebagai ganti tidak bisa mengecupku, aku akan menghadiahkan …" sang pemuda tampan menunduk sembari mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Saiko-chan. Jarak pipi hanya sepersekian inci. Lalu, "Fuuh…" tiupan napas dihembuskan perlahan, menggelitik daun telinga. Saiko menggelinjang geli menahan degupan jantung dan libido yang mendadak naik. Isi perut anjlok.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Saiko-chan."

Tidak hanya ganteng, Moriyama pun tersohor dengan gombalannya. Ah, ia lebih suka menyebutnya 'kepandaian dalam menggoda'. Bibir boleh mengucap kalimat-kalimat manis peluluh hati wanita, tetapi kejujuran dalam setiap kata-kata manis yang terburai lancar adalah musti. Baginya, wanita adalah makhluk terwajib untuk dicinta, dihormati, dijaga. Moto inilah yang membuat Moriyama kian dicintai perempuan dan dibenci laki-laki.

"Sialan si Moriyama! Gebetan gue dia embat juga! Minta dihabisin itu anak!" Nyatanya, Moriyama tidak pernah berhasil dihabisi. Barisan perempuan-perempuan pecinta Moriyama lebih kejam dibanding segerombolan gajah mengamuk.

Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Moriyama Yoshitaka. Si ganteng mampus. Gombalan alias godaannya setingkat dewa. Godaan maut! Tidak pernah gagal bahkan terhadap ibu-ibu tua penjual kroket di seberang kampus sekali pun. Tidak ada yang tidak terbius. Moriyama pantas narsis karena ia memang indah.

Akan tetapi, tidak semua perempuan terbius pesonanya. Ada satu gadis, teman sekelasnya. Setiap panah-panah cupid diterbangkan, gadis yang membuatnya penasaran itu seakan memasang tameng. Jangankan membalas sapaan, melirik wajah gantengnya saja tidak. Ini pertama kalinya. Pertama kalinya sampai-sampai sang pangeran kampus melakukan angket ke setiap kelas untuk menyurvei. Isinya perihal kekurangan yang ada pada dirinya. Hasilnya: tidak ada! Selain "Yoshi-kun kadang suka pelit! Sekali doang cium pipi mana kerasa!". Fans demo.

Lalu apa? APA YANG KURANG DARINYA?! Tajir, pintar, masa depan terjamin, ganteng mampus tanpa oplas sehingga diyakinkan ia masuk dalam golongan pemilik bibit unggul, gombalan/godaan maut. TAPI KENAPA RAYUANNYA GAGAL BILA BERHADAPAN DENGANNYA?!

"Oh, Akachu-nyan~, selamat sore."

Sang gadis bernama benar Akashi Seirara. Pintar, cantik, senang membantu. Wajahnya memang jutek, namun rambut merah sepinggang yang selalu ia biarkan tergerai di belakang punggung justru membuatnya kian menawan. Tinggi badannya pas, seakan Tuhan menciptakan Akashi hanya sebagai pasangan Moriyama. Delusinya mengatakan mereka adalah pasangan klop!

"Akachu-nyan sudah mau pulang? Bersedia bila Taka-kun antar pulang? Perempuan secantik Akachu-nyan berbahaya bila pulang sendirian. Taka-kun takut Akachu-nyan kenapa-kenapa di jalan."

Ia selalu menggunakan aku-kamu dan gue-elu dalam pergaulan. Namun terkhusus Akashi, Moriyama berubah menjadi 'bayi'. Nada bicara dimanja-manjakan, panggilan sayang Taka-kun & Akachu-nyan. Imut, tetapi tatapan bola mata iris merah Akashi ketika membalas pandang wajah Moriyama seakan meneriakkan kata 'AMIT!' dan 'Ngomong apaan sih loe?'.

Moriyama berusaha tegar padahal dalam hati ia ketar-ketir. Biasanya, Akashi tidak membalas sapaan ia. Akashi akan melengos pergi serasa Moriyama hanya seonggok ee guguk di tengah jalan. Dan benar, seperti biasanyalah Akashi mendesah pelan, buang muka, dan—Oh! kali ini ditambah kalimat "Moriyama-kun, aku tidak suka sikapmu yang seperti ini. Kamu membuatku muak" sebelum meninggalkan Moriyama terperosok dalam lubang gelap berplang 'She doesn't notice me!'.

Di situ Moriyama Yoshitaka sering sakit hati.  
Tapi ia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Akashi Seirara.

Moriyama seterong!

_aku GANTENG mampus_

_GOMBALAN aku maut_

_Tapi kenapa GAGAL bila menghadapi dia?_

Ada yang salah dalam langkahnya menggaet Akashi. Mungkin juga karena Akashi tidak menyukai laki-laki ganteng sepertinya. Atau mungkin poni lempar belah pinggirnya membuat ia jijik? Belum ada yang mengeluhkan poninya. Sikap Akashi yang judes HANYA kepadanya bukan tidak mungkin karena model poninya yang 11-13 vokalis Kanjen Band, kan.

Sedikit flashback, ada satu cerita, sepuluh menit dalam hidupnya yang membuat Moriyama begitu tertarik dan tidak keberatan menjatuhkan hati pada Akashi, gadis jutek dengan hati sekuat baja namun sekilau berlian.

Terjadi di tingkat dua. Saat itu keduanya tengah berada dalam satu lift hendak menuju lantai lima, tempat kelas umum akan dilaksanakan. Berkali-kali Moriyama memanggil 'Akashi-san' dan bertanya 'Tugas sudah selesai?'. Tidak digubris. Akashi malah memasang earphone, menulikan telinga dari merdu suara si ganteng. Moriyama hilang semangat mendadak. Itu kali pertama keberadaannya tidak ditanggapi.

Lift pun terus naik. Namun, ketika lift hendak diangkat menuju lantai 4, hantaman keras mendera. Lift berhenti! Lampu dalam ruang sempit tersebut mati! Cahaya hanya bersumber dari layar ponsel Akashi di genggaman. Moriyama dan Akashi terjebak berdua.

Awalannya ini adalah momen bagus untuk PDKT, berduaan dengan gadis cantik dalam ruang gelap nan sempit. Tetapi syukurlah otak Moriyama masih bekerja untuk tidak menggoda aneh-aneh dalam keadaan genting begini. Tugasnya sebagai pria untuk menenangkan seorang wanita [padahal Akashi tampak sangat tenang saat itu]. Segera ia melangkah, hendak menekan tombol darurat di samping pintu lift.

Sial, Moriyama mendadak teringat bahwa ia adalah penderita klaustrophobia alias fobia terhadap ruangan sempit. Oksigen dihisap cepat dari paru-paru, keringat dingin menetes, ruangan kian mengecil.

"Moriyama-kun?" panggil Akashi dengan nada khas gadis-gadis wajah sangar.

Tumbang. Napas tersengal. Moriyama bersingut merayap ke sudut. Hanya Akashi yang bergegas memanggil bala bantuan via emergency call serta empuk payudara Akashi yang ia ingat saat itu dan hingga kini. Serta lingkaran lengan di sekeliling kepalanya, menenangkan Moriyama dari panik.

Sepuluh menit terlama dalam batas hidup dan mati. Sepuluh menit terlama hingga Akashi mendapatkan godaan yang lebih maut dibandingkan godaan-godaan yang biasa Moriyama lancarkan bagi perempuan kebanyakan. Sepuluh menit yang cukup untuk menjatuhkan perasaan pada si judes.

" _Moriyama-kun, aku tidak suka sikapmu yang seperti ini. Kamu membuatku muak."_

Kaget ia tersadar dari trans, memori setahun yang lalu, disadarkan oleh kalimat terkejam yang pernah seorang perempuan lontarkan padanya kemarin sore. Sedotan dalam gelas isi batu es diaduk asal-asalan. Es jeruk telah tandas, diisap tanpa sadar telah raib dari dalam gelas.

Diingatnya kembali semenjak saat itu Moriyama kian gencar mendekati Akashi dengan jurus-jurus yang sama seperti kepala perempuan lainnya sebelum mengubah cara bicara seperti 'bayi' itu.

"Akashi-san tidak lelah pulang ke kampus dengan sayap putih kamu? Tiap hari mengepak. Aku bersedia mengurangi lelah Akashi-san. Setiap hari akan aku antar-jemput, ongkos bensin tidak perlu khawatir."

Dalam sebulan berubah godaan menjadi:

"Akachu-nyan~, hari ini kok sayapnya terbentang lebar? Jangan-jangan Akachu-nyan hendak pulang ke surga ya? Taka-kun belum mau ditinggal~" Setelahnya Akashi melotot galak. Butuh sehari bagi Moriyama untuk sadar bahwa bahasanya ambigu. Pulang ke surga? Metong maksudnya?

Moriyama menghela panjang. Memang ya, kepo itu dapat mengarah pada perasaan suka karena terbiasa membayangkan dan memikirkan. Padahal Moriyama hanya berlaku sebiasanya ia bertingkah pada teman-temannya kebanyakan, tetapi sikap tak peduli Akashi membuatnya penasaran. Jangan-jangan Moriyama masokis sehingga dapat jatuh cinta karena dicueki? Siapa tahu.

Ia pun bangkit. Ingin pulang. Mau bobo saja. Namun, tersentak lagi ia mendapati Akashi berjalan berduaan dengan seorang pria tampan melewati area kantin. Sepertinya mahasiswa jurusan sebelah yang mampir. Moriyama belum pernah melihat ia. Rambutnya merah muda, tubuh tinggi semampai, senyum menawan, senyum yang mampu membangkitkan senyum Akashi, senyum yang begitu jarang mampir. Kitakore!

Yang terjadi selanjutnya seperti telah tertebak: adegan sinetron. Kamera di zoom sangat dekat sampai-sampai upil yang mengintip terlihat dari antara helai rambut hidung. Mata membelalak lebar. Cekatan "HAH?!" kencang membahana. Kemudian … Moriyama kabur seperti waria dikejar satpol PP, menahan tangis, menahan umpatan mengata-ngatai si tampan rambut merah muda tadi.

Ia berlari dan terus berlari mengelilingi area kampus yang besar. Poni miring habis keramas semalam berkibar menawan, mengundang pekikan girang penggemar-penggemarnya. Tetapi, Moriyama terlalu lelah, hatinya lelah, hatinya berantakan. Kenapa?! Kenapa bukan gue yang bikin Akashi-san senyum seperti barusan?!

Sumpah adegan ini nggak banget sebetulnya, nggap penting juga, lari-lari tanpa arah tuju begitu. Tetapi Moriyama adalah makhluk Tuhan paling ganteng. Apa yang berlaku bagi makhluk-makhluk kurang ganteng belum tentu berlaku bagi para penyandang gelar ganteng. Sudah nasib para gantengers untuk sering menjadi pemenang. Kelakuan aneh sah-sah saja, lebay juga boleh banget. Toh tetap ganteng ini. Kitakore!

"Akashi-san!" teriaknya kencang. Mata tertutup, pipi ditampar angin kecepatan 30 km/jamnya berlari. "Kamu kenapa cuma jutek sama aku? Apa karena aku terlalu ganteng? Tapi cowok sebelah kamu juga ganteng! Jadi kenapa? Beritahu aku—"

Tikusruk! (*)

Dengan tidak elit satu kakinya jatuh masuk ke dalam selokan. Lupakan baunya karena ketidakelitan itu muncul karena ia terjerembab jatuh ke belakang. Kepala pusing menghantam pinggiran selokan. Mata kaki sakit, sepertinya terkilir.

"Yoshi-kun!" fans lari berhamburan, mengelilingi Moriyama dalam posisi tidur telentang, kaki kanan dalam selokan, basah dan bau. Pusing, mata berkunang. Adalah cecaran cemas, teriakan meminta dipanggilkan ambulans supaya dibawa ke UGD, serta isi dalam rok Akashi yang Moriyama ingat. Rupanya Akashi berada di sisinya, turut cemas … mungkin.

' _Oh, Akashi-san pakai strit warna hitam ternyata, tempurung lututnya juga mulus.'_

Moriyama pingsan

.

.

.

"Aw! Sakit sekali— Eh, Akashi-san?"

Ia berada di ruang rawat kelas biasa di rumah sakit daerah. Lukanya tidak parah. Menjadi parah karena kelakuan penggemar-penggemarnya yang lebay. Dokter dimarahi habis-habisan kalau Moriyama kenapa-kenapa. Memang susah jadi orang ganteng, yang memikirkan banyak, kadang sulit membagi perhatian jadinya.

"Maaf menyodok pinggangmu dengan gagang pisau, Moriyama-kun. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa kamu benar tidur atau masih berpura-pura pingsan."

"Hehhe, ketahuan ya?" sambil mengernyit menahan sakit di mata kaki, sambil pula Moriyama merapikan poni. Itu aset gantengnya, harus terpelihara! "Iya. Barusan Taka-kun agak malas meladeni yang cemas pada Taka-kun, tidak tega juga melihat mereka bersimbah air mata hanya untuk manusia tak penting seperti Taka-kun."

Moriyama kembali cengengesan sembari tebar pesona, mengundang desahan dari Akashi yang tengah mengupaskan apel di sebelahnya. Duduk di sebuah kursi kayu, memangku piring berisikan potongan-potongan apel. Potongannya sungguh wow berantakannya.

"Akachu-nyan jarang menggunakan pisau ya? Potongan apelnya lumayan … kurang rapi." Akashi melotot, Moriyama mendengking ketakutan.

Terjadi keheningan. Berkali-kali mata tajam Moriyama mencuri pandang pada sosok gadis mungil rambut merah di samping kanannya yang telaten membuang kulit merah si apel. Tumben rambut itu diikat kuda. Semakin cantik saja ia. "Rambut Akachu-nyan bagus ya? Pasti laki-laki rambut pink yang bersama Akachu-nyan bahagia bisa mengelus surai lembut Akachu-nyan."

Wajah diangkat. Alis mengerut tak mengerti. "Laki-laki berambut pink?"

"Yang tadi bersama Akachu-nyan. Uwah … pasti dia bahagia bersama Akachu-nyan. Senyum kalian merekah sekali. Taka-kun jadi iri. Ah~ ini artinya Taka-kun harus menyerah terhadap Akachu-nyan, ya?"

Senyum tegar Moriyama pasang padahal hati porak poranda. Nasib. Akashi Seirara mungkin perempuan pertama selain ibunda yang benar-benar ia suka, jatuhi hati sedalam-dalamnya. Namun naas, ternyata ia sudah memiliki seseorang yang sebetulnya sih kalah ganteng dari Moriyama Yoshitaka. Tapi bila Akashi lebih memilih berbahagia dengan ia, apa boleh buat—

JLEB!

—kan?

"HIIIII! Akachu-nyan! Kenapa…?" Moriyama gagap. Sebilah pisau menancap persis di samping pipinya, melubangi bantal rumah sakit. Potongan apel berantakan di lantai, tertutup piring bahan logam yang teronggok terbalik. "A-akachu-nyan?"

"'Aku tidak suka sikapmu yang seperti ini. Kamu membuatku muak'," papar Akashi galak. Ikatan rambut dibuka. Moriyama tiba-tiba teringat anime kesayangannya. Namanya Kushina, mamanya Naruto. Seramnya mereka mirip. "Moriyama-kun, apa kamu tidak mengerti apa maksud kalimatku itu?" Moriyama membalas dengan 'Eh?' nada takut.

Pisau yang tertancap dalam dicabut, meninggalkan busa bantal yang menganga. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan sikapmu pada yang lain. Itu urusan kamu dengan mereka." Akashi memunguti apel di lantai, meletakannya bersama pisau di nakas sebelah kasur pasien.

"Tetapi saat kamu melakukan hal yang sama terhadapku, mengumbar kalimat manis, menggoda, menggombal, berbicara dengan nada manja. Aku tidak suka. Aku merasa tidak spesial." Dada Moriyama tertancap tombak imajiner. "Aku merasa bernilai sama seperti mereka. Mendapat perhatian tanpa benar-benar…"

Ia membuang wajah, sepertinya tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tas bahu warna ungu ia sampirkan, buku tebal ia kepit. Akashi hendak pergi, tak membiarkan Moriyama untuk menyela walau sehuruf pun. Padahal si ganteng akhirnya paham pada cacatnya menggaet Akashi, pada perasaan Akashi terhadapnya. Ia tahu harus bagaimana melangkah!

"Laki-laki tadi adalah Momoi Sasuke, sepupuku, mahasiswa bahasa. Setahun lebih muda. Mampir untuk memberitahu acara keluarga." Jelasnya sembari melangkah keluar ruang rawat. Setibanya di daun pintu, ia berhenti, memperlihatkan untaian merah sepinggangnya kepada Moriyama.

"Jadi, jangan menyerah terhadapku. Aku akan memburumu ke liang kubur bila berani melakukannya."

…

…

…

Moriyama ditinggalkan, tanpa teman di ranjang pasien sebelah maupun sebelahnya lagi. Sendirian dalam lembah ketotolan.

Jadi selama ini … Akashi-san cewek jutek dan sepertinya sadis itu menunggunya? Memberinya kode untuk mengubah sikap tapi tidak dipahami?!

"Bego! Kamu bego, Yoshitaka! Hahahahha!"

Suster buru-buru datang ke ruangannya, mengira terjadi celaka tambahan pada pasiennya yang ganteng.

Siip! Moriyama seterong. Ia akan woles dalam menyambangi hati Akashi. Modal GANTENG bukan penyebab Moriyama GAGAL sehingga mengira Akashi tidak menyukainya. Rupanya karena GODA-GODA dan GOMBALAN sehingga si surai merah muak padanya.

Karena perempuan hanya ingin diperlakukan spesial.

Poni dikibas. Memang susah ya jadi orang ganteng. Penyuka banyak tapi harus memilih satu yang harus disuka. Dan Moriyama si ganteng sudah tahu siapa si spesial itu.

**Author's Note:**

> Pojok CN: whelp ini ooc parah. Dan kesambet apa aku ujug-ujung ngeship MoriAka?! Pokoknya, makasih untuk yg sudah mampir XD
> 
> Pojok translasi: tikusruk = bahasa sunda untuk salah satu adegan jatuh. Karena ketika cara jatuhnya berbeda, bahasa sundanya pun akan berbeda xp


End file.
